Running cause we're screwed
by SilentWindz
Summary: Dru, Graves and Ash are on the run from Sergej, The Order, and Christophe. Now that Dru has bloomed, Responsibility is weighing her down and she feels lost.I Suck at Summaries. SPOILER alert if you haven't read Defiance: A Strange Angles Novel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, it all goes to Lili St. Crow

**People, this is full of some major spoilers, so if you have't read Defiance: A Strange Angels Novel it will make no sense and this story also follows immiediatly after the last chapter. I really super hope y'all people enjoy this since it is my first story and if remember, if you read, you reveiw. XD**

By the time I stepped out of the dank shower I was in for a shock when I noticed Ash sleeping next to the bathroom door and Graves sleeping next to the room door with three empty boxes of fries and 9mm pistol I didn't realize he had. How cute, my own little guard dogs, I think cynically. _God,_ now I sound like Christophe.

Ouch. That's a tender spot. The guilt began to seep in. I'm so sorry Christophe, and the thing is, you probably know that, but I hope you also know that since I plan to make it out alive with Goth Boy and Ash, we _will _not be seeing each other for a long time. I wish I could tell him that, but that is a problem for the future, so it will have to wait for after I get some major sleep. I feel like my problems haven't even started, and honestly, I know right. Giving up is almost becoming tempting... Dads' growls echo in my brain, _Dru girl, get your ass over it, get in the game and shoot the damn thing!_

If only it were that easy Dad, but not everything can be shot.

Gran always used to say to list out all your problems, get the whole picture and then deal with it one by one, as if you actually know what you're doing. Well Gran, you want a list, so here it is. I am in a cheap hotel room with one bed, and two wulfen dudes, one a bit crazy who I have also shot in the face and another one who is in real bad shape that is disgusted with me. Okay, next problem, Sergej, the sucker that killed mom and dad, is _not_ dead and is probably just waiting to shove a lamp post up my ass. Hmmm, what else, oh yah, me and my maybe maybe-not so friendly wulfen buddies are on the run from the Order with a lot of injuries, not a lot of money and ultimately no safe houses. We are also running out of weapons, have a stolen car, no actual destination and I am the leader of this little renegade group. And don't forget that I just now bloomed and am completely at loss of as to what to do. Yup, were screwed, oh, and there is a giant possibility that Anna is dead because I practically drained her dry.

A warm hand tapped my bruised leg and I look down to see Ash staring at me like a lost puppy. Well, I guess he wasn't sleeping after all. Motioning for him to stand up quietly so I could check him for and injuries or any other issues, I double checked the wards. Stronger than ever, but that probably has to do with the fact that I've bloomed. Ash got up slowly, as if he thought I am going to snap at him. Sighing I mutter out with a weak grin "Jeez, I'm not gonna eat you, I already ate plenty of burgers to fill me up. Maybe tomorrow though."

Muscles relaxing under his shirt, he stood up for my inspection. Minor cuts and a couple of fading bruises, nothing major except for a grape sized burn on his calf that just barley singed away the dirt on his leg. Speaking of dirt...has Ash ever even taken a shower since he changed? Inhaling through my nose, I just barley stop myself from gagging. "Ash, you are in need of a bath, and no buts about it."

He curled his lip back and snarled softly, orange flicking about his irises. "I am not in the mood for it Ash, you are getting a bath even if I have to scrub you down myself" bad choice of words Dru, but I kept on going. "And after that you are getting a makeover with the crap we bought at the drugstore." He glared at me and I stared straight at him, a battle of wills. After a few minutes of clashing our determination, his eyes dropped and he grumbled under his breath. I ignored him.

Tip-toeing quietly to Graves I put the empty food cartons in the trash and picked up the gun and placed it on the table. It still had the safety on.

With my newly gained _svetocha _strength I picked up Graves by the arm pits, avoiding his injured back, and dragged him towards the bed. Ash padded over and picked up Graves by the feet, who was still softly snoring. As we neared the bed, Ash got my attention, the nodded towards Graves sleeping body and then with his chin, pointed at the window with a goofy grin on his face. Laughing quietly, I smiled a genuine smile for what seemed like the first time in ages. "He would tear our heads off, and I personally, like where my head is." Ash smiled even wider than I thought possible and we placed Graves on the bed, under the cotton covers.

Ash looked into my eyes again and his face became grim. Oh, he could tell I had been crying in the shower. Well crap. Trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto my face, I put my head down and set to the task of taking off Graves shoes. "I'm just tired, that's all, I- I got soap in m-m- my eyes." I stammer out lamely, fooling no one. Ash gave me one last look before turning around towards the bathroom, his greasy hair dangling about his shoulders.

"Dru?" I hear Graves murmur. "The- the bed- for you…" he mumbles trying to move, but so tired that he just scarcely twitches as I toss his shoes on the floor.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep" but Graves won't listen to me just yet. "I'm not tired" good Lord was that the biggest crap I have ever said, I am surprised I haven't already fainted of exhaustion long ago.

Graves, still not buying it, mumbles something unintelligible as I rack my brain for a liable reason that he should stay in the bed, and the one I get isn't entirely a lie. "I need to stand guard, I'll wake you up in a few," but by the then he was already asleep, and I wonder if he even heard a word I said.

Turning around, I look to Ash, who obviously does not want a shower and then after I give him The Look, the one that says 'try me and just see what happens', I grab a plastic bag filled with hygiene products.

Before we had entered the hotel, I had gone to a small drug store buying toothbrushes, toothpaste, first aid supplies, lighters and cigarettes( for Graves), hair dye, scissors, soap, shampoo, pocketknives, salt( for an unexpected ghost, cause you never know), and a pack of gum. Because the thing is, if we are going on the run, then we can't look or smell like Hobos, since it only attracts unwanted attention, not that we won't already be attracting attention with our stolen car and my _malaika_ blades.

After pushing Ash into the shower with the bag of supplies, I slam and lock the door behind me. Looking into Ash's eyes, I feel my cheek go scarlet at the thought that here I am, going to give a not so broken wulfen a bath while we are in some cheap hotel, on the run. Yay me, I think as sarcastically as I can.

"Oh well, no time like the present." I sigh out as I turn on the cool water.

**Soooooo, what do you think? Should Graves randomly walk in? Should Dru get a thing going with Ash or Graves? or maybe both? Should Christophe find them or will Dru give up all hope? Reveiws Reviews Reviews! Also, I am not sure what Ash's real hair color is, so I could use a little help there. Thanx a ton! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **no people, I do not own Strange Angels, it all goes to Lili St. Crow

**Sorry that these chapters are short, I'm still working on that. Also, don't be a bunch of lazy people like me, please REVIEW! enjoy the story, and I think that maybe in the next chapter, it will be in Christophes point of veiw.**

Giving Ash a bath was probably the most mortifying thing I have ever done, and that is really saying something considering my past involvements. My only relief had been that Ash kept his boxers on, but then even that moment of happiness had been ruined when I noticed they were white, and we all know what happens to white cloth when it gets wet. So basically, for the past hour and a half, I have been blushing way past scarlet as I ferociously scrubbed down Ash at least five layers of dirt and about two layers of skin.

Looking Ash over, up, down, and sideways, I must admit that my efforts have not been wasted, especially since I put _a lot_ of effort into cleaning him up. Ash's skin, although still a bit on the pale side, has lost its' sullen, sick hue and has gain an almost smooth, soft appearance like that of a new born child. His hair is now a honey brown color that no longer droops in greasy strands, but shines with exuberance and even a bit of lustfulness, but honestly, I could expect nothing more considering that I did spend a minimum of thirty minutes just scrubbing and brushing his hair non-stop until I became somewhat satisfied. The skunk white streak in his hair is a neon blast of white now that it has been cleaned; I will have to fix that later so we don't attract attention. Even though Ash has rather white teeth, that doesn't mean the he couldn't take out an entire militia by just breathing on them. I felt like I was putting my hand in a crocodiles' mouth the whole time I brushed his teeth, especially when snarled a little too loudly for my comfort when it came time for me to brush his back teeth. Over all, with his curls, as I discovered after drying his hair with the towel that he does indeed have rather adorable curls, and his rumpled, lost puppy look, that he is pretty damn sexy once you get past all of the dirt and grime. Nat would be proud of me.

My chest gave a sharp pang at the thought of Nat. Lord do I miss her, and if I could go shopping with her _one_ last time, I would die a happy girl in knowing that I would have made up for my bitchiness towards her from earlier. Grasping my mother's locket for reassurance, I changed my thought course back to safer things. _Stick to the present, not the past Dru-girl_, my father always used to tell me, not that he ever followed his own advice…

Looking at Ash, I realize that I must be strong, I must be supportive, I must be stubborn, and most of all, I must be Dru Anderson, the girl who covered her father's flanks when they entered a dark house infested with cockroaches bigger than herself and never wavered one step of the way.

Now then, where were we? Ah, that's right; I have to cut Ash's hair, and eventually dye it.

"We are not done yet my friend, I still have to cut your hair." _Friend?_ I can't believe he is my friend already, but thinking over all of our past happenings, there really is no other word for what we are I suppose. Wow! I can't believe it, I have another friend! And I trust him with my life, I mean, I know I have put myself in dangerous situations with Ash, but honestly, I have no doubt that I would gladly die for him if it came down to the two of us. Well then Dru, that's a lovely revelation but it won't help you cut his hair any quicker, so get your fat-ass up and get to work, I scold at myself.

Ash, grumbling under his breath went and sat on one of the table chairs shooting Graves a look of undisguised jealousy. Laughing inaudibly, I grab the scissors, a comb, and the trashcan and walk over to Ash with a smile dancing around my lips. "Don't be such a baby, Graves will get his makeover soon enough. Be glad that I have enough practice in cutting men's hair that I won't accidentally clip off your ear. Also be glad that since I am dead tired, I will have to dye your hair tomorrow, and not tonight so that your white streak is not as noticeable. Now don't make any sudden movements or loud noises because these scissors are fairly sharp."

Snip. Snip. _Growl._ Snip. _Growl_. Snip. Snip. SNIP. _Snarl_.

I cut his hair in that unchanging routine for about ten minutes until Ash stopped looking like a gorgeous hippie, and transformed into an almost regular, sexy teenage boy with a random white streak in his hair. I look at him as he gives me a worn out pout and feel myself flinch at an unexpected thought. I cut his hair just like I would Dads. _Exactly like Dads._ Roughly half an inch long with a random lock of hair on the left side of his face just long enough to stand out, but too short to be tucked behind the ear. Good Lord, I really should kick myself right now.

Pushing down the shard of bitterness towards Ash, I turn on my heel putting away the comb and scissors and pick up any hair that didn't fall into the trashcan. Ash giving me an unreadable look the whole time. Reaching out for the gun on the table so I can stand guard tonight, a flash of white steals it away as my fingers just barley brush the handle.

_What the Hell?_

Damn, Ash is fast. Looking at him, he has a determined smirk on his face with the gun dangling from his deft fingers. _Huh?_ Pointing at me, and then to the bed where Graves is sleeping, he makes his point clear that he will take my shift. My body screams in relief, but I'm not giving in just yet. "Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" I blurt out. Ash gives me a look, and now, not only am I dead tired, but stupid too. Yippee.

Standing there like an idiot, virtually gaping at him as he goes to close the curtains and turn off the lights, I feel all the fight go out of me. "Wake up Graves in a couple hours to take shift, we leave at noon…" At the last word I collapse to the floor in utter exhaustion. Ash quickly catches me and lays me down, under the covers next to Goth- Boy. As blackness envelops me, I softly murmur out "Thank you…", but for who, I no-longer know. Maybe for Anna, maybe for Graves, maybe for Christophe, maybe for Ash, or maybe even for my dead father...

**Review! Review! REVIEW! ** Tell me what you think, even if you hate it, but really people, I LOVE constuctive critisicm. ;) Aslo, I am on inner debate of who Dru should end up with, so tell me what you think and why. :) ( sorry if there are any typos or grammer issues, I do try my best)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all my lovely Readers, sorry I haven't updated, and you are probable pissed that this isn't a real chapter, so sorry! Basically a month ago, I had a not so slight accident in the Kitchen cooking hotdogs of all things and kinda sorta started a fire a bit close to my hands. Lame excuse, I know, but now I'm good as new! So, now with the even better news news, I will be posting the next chapter by at least this Friday! But it won't entirely be in Christophe POV as I hinted earlier, it will be Dru's POV. Sorry about that, but to make up for it, I'll try to get at least a paragraph or so of Christophe's POV into it. Also, so far GravesXDru is in the lead, so review about what relationship you think is best or worst and please leave your reasons to why. Your reviews are what encourage me to type all my random Strange Angles ideas down! Keep on reading and don't be an idiot like me and nearly burn your hands off! Luv Ya!


End file.
